


Precious Gift

by LadySlytherin



Series: Smoochfest-2012/Holiday_Kisses-2013 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Smoochfest, Holiday_Kisses, Mpreg, but only sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To help fill the gap left by HD_Hols shutting down, Smoochfest created a low-stress Fest: Holiday_Kisses. It worked like this: If you wanted more of a previous Smooch-fic/art, you asked for it. Then the author/artist had the option of giving it, or not, as they decided.</p><p>Vaysh very sweetly asked for more of my Smoochfest pinch-hit from last year (2012), Innocent Intent, and I agreed. So this is something that takes place a little over four years after Innocent Intent ends. Since I wasn't in a very H/D mood, I cheated a little...this is very Scorpius-centric and the H/D is only mentioned in passing. But it's more in that universe, and that's what counts...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Gift

Scorpius Malfoy was quite thrilled to be home from Hogwarts for Christmas. As much as he loved school, he loved the Manor more. And he quite missed his youngest sibling, and his parents. All four of them.

Because somehow, Scorpius had four parents. Actually, he also had four siblings. It was a bit confusing to other people, especially the ones who didn’t know the background on the whole tangled thing, but to Scorpius it made perfect sense. He had two fathers, and two mothers, and two brothers, and two sisters. He had two of quite a lot of things, in fact, and three of others. Like sets of grandparents, and homes. He had three homes, which was quite lovely. Most of his friends from school had only a single home. Two, if they counted Hogwarts. If Scorpius counted Hogwarts, he had _four_. Which seemed a lot excessive, so he preferred to say he had three.

His family was more complicated than most, but he loved them all anyway.

His parents - all four of them - were actually fairly simple to sort out. His mother was Astoria Greengrass, who lived in a lovely little manor house in Wiltshire, which was one of his homes. Her parents were one of his sets of grandparents. His _‘other mother’_ was actually not his mother at all, but was the mother to three of his siblings. Ginny Weasley lived in a lovely little house - his second home - near _her_ parents, who were Scorpius’ second set of grandparents. His father was Draco Malfoy, who lived with _his_ parents at Malfoy Manor, also in Wiltshire. That was obviously his third home, and his third set of grandparents. And his _‘other father’_ was his father’s husband, Harry Potter.

Scorpius’ siblings were even simpler. James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna were the children of Scorpius’ _‘other parents’_ , Harry and Ginny. And Scorpius loved them all very much. Especially Al, who was a Slytherin like himself, who was in his year at Hogwarts, and who was his very best friend. His fourth sibling - and his second sister - was Lyra Talitha Malfoy-Potter. She was the child of both Harry and Draco, and Scorpius had been eight years old (as had his brother, Albus) when she had been born. And he loved her more than anything. In truth, everyone in the family did.

Scorpius smiled around the room at his rather extended family, which was enjoying the enormous Christmas party his parents threw every year since his fathers had gotten together. His grandfather Lucius was still sulking a little, but Scorpius knew it wouldn’t last long. At least, it hadn’t the year before. It was hard to remain pouty or angry in the face of laughter, music, drink, and Lyra.

The truth of the matter was, Lyra was the one responsible for all of this; for everything Scorpius held dear to his little heart. Though the little girl, with her platinum blonde hair and vibrantly green eyes, was a mere four years old, she was something deeply special. There was something pure and intoxicating about the little girl; she captured the affections of everyone she met. She had thawed everyone out from the moment she was born, bringing together all of the pieces of Scorpius’ family. It didn’t matter that Lyra shared no blood with Ginny or Astoria; both women called her their daughter and pampered and spoiled her as sorely as her fathers did.

And, because of that, it mattered not at all that Scorpius was not Ginny’s blood, nor were Ginny’s children Astoria’s blood. When either one of the women brought the children to her home for a visit, she brought them _all_. The grandparents had fallen the same way. Lyra was a common bond between Draco’s children and Harry’s, and they were all lumped together under the banner of their youngest sibling. And not even Lucius had been able to stand strong against her. He had met Lyra for the first time while still in a towering rage over Draco’s new husband and the _‘myriad Potter brats’_ in what he considered _his_ house. Lucius had looked at the little girl, and Lyra had smiled and woven her magic. Lucius had fallen under her spell as surely as everyone else, even going so far as to allow Harry’s children to call him Grandfather, in the same way that Scorpius and Lyra did.

It was because of Lyra that Scorpius’ father stayed home more than he worked, and that his new father chose to do the same. It was because of Lyra that Scorpius had more of a family than he’d ever dreamt of at seven years old, when he’d met Albus Severus Potter in a bookshop. And that was why Scorpius loved Lyra as much as he did. It as why she was the dearest of all of his siblings.

Scorpius never expected that to change.

Not even when he and the others - siblings and parents - had been gathered together at the start of summer break between his and Al’s first and second years of schooling and been told there would be a new addition to their family.

And then, as the party continued, Draco suddenly gasped and doubled over, clutching the very full curve of his belly.

There was a flurry of activity - a veritable whirlwind of chaos and movement - that Scorpius didn’t quite understand. But then, he had been sleeping the last time Draco had gone into labor and had awoken the next day with Astoria watching over him and his new siblings, explaining that soon they would have a new little sister to love. 

This time, Scorpius and the other children were bundled off with Ginny and Astoria while Harry took Draco to St. Mungo’s. And while the other guests continued to celebrate - now the birth of a new child, in addition to the holiday season - Scorpius soothed a fretful Lyra.

She worried that she would not be as precious with the new baby around, but Scorpius was quick to assure her that they would not love her any less. Everyone else had, of course, been assuring her of that for some months. But Lyra wanted to hear it again, and from the brother she felt the closest to. That, of course, was Scorpius.

Come morning, Astoria and Ginny bundled the children up and they made the trip to St. Mungo’s together to greet the new baby. Scorpius prepared himself to like the child, maybe even love it as he loved James and Albus and Lily.

But when Harry gently settled the little boy - who had a thick head of black hair, and eyes of a funny blue-grey that Harry swore would be the same silver-grey as Scorpius and Draco’s - into his thin arms, he felt instead a great rush of love. One that rivaled what he felt for little Lyra. This precious little boy was his blood, just as Lyra was. And, like his baby sister, Regulus Altair would bind his family closely together.

Reggie shared blood with both Scorpius and the Potter children, just like Lyra. He was another tight row of stitches, binding the two tapestries together. And it was lovely.

Lyra toddled close, peering up at Scorpius with wide green eyes, and asked in her sweet, worried, little-girl voice. “Do you love him?”

“Yes.” Scorpius told her, because he believed - as his other father did - that lying was wrong. “I love him just as much as I love you, because he’s as special as you are. He’s part of both our fathers, like you. So he binds us closer, as you do.”

Lyra looked down at the little boy, then smiled in her quiet way. And, in a thoughtful voice, she said. “If he’s like me, am I less-special?”

“No.” Scorpius assured his sister, aware that all four of his parents were listening in, as were his other three siblings. “Lily, James, and Albus aren’t less-special for all being Mom and Dad’s. So why would you be less-special for belonging to Father and Dad?”

Lyra seemed to accept this, for she smiled and nodded. “Oh. Okay than.”

Scorpius had thought his best present that year would be little Regulus, but he was wrong.

His greatest gift came later that week, when his fathers and new brother came home. And it came from Harry, which was a bit unexpected.

Harry pulled Scorpius to the side, while his husband and children were occupied with Reggie. Scorpius seemed nervous, but Harry fixed that as quickly as he could.

“Is something wrong?” Scorpius asked, looking worried. “I haven’t done anything wrong, have I?”

“No.” Harry assured Draco’s son. It amazed him sometimes, the depth of his love for this little boy who was not his own but might as well have been. “I just wanted to talk to you about something you said while we were at the hospital.”

When Scorpius simply stared at Harry warily, he said softly. “You said Lyra was the one who bound us all together as a family.”

Scorpius nodded. “She is. She brought you and father close, and all of the rest of us, too. She’s the reason we’re a real family.”

Harry shook his head, denying this, and Scorpius asked weakly. “She’s not?”

Harry shook his head again and said. “No, Scorpius. _You_ are.” Seeing the shock on the little boy’s face, Harry continued. “I mean it. You’re the one who used Innocent Intent on your father. You’re the one who brought the two of us together. Without you, Lyra wouldn’t even exist. You brought us all together, and made us into a family. And it is the most amazing thing I’ve ever been given.”

Reaching out to tug the twelve year old into his arms, Harry added in a gruff voice. “You are a very precious gift, Scorpius. I know you aren’t my child in the same way the others are, but I want you to know that I love you as if you were. You are my son, as much as your brothers and sisters. And I am thankful every day that I gained not only Draco’s love, but yours as well.”

Scorpius sniffled wetly against Harry’s shoulder, hugging the man back, as everything in him began to glow with love and pride. He had known Harry was fond of him; he had been told Harry loved him on many occasions. But never like this. Never in such plain language, with the knowledge of how deep that love ran being stated outright. He had hoped, of course, that Harry didn’t love him less than he loved his other children, for Scorpius knew his own father loved Harry’s children as much as he loved Scorpius. But Harry had never _said_ as much before, so how could he know for sure?

But now he did. Harry loved him, just as a father should; just as he loved all of his other children. Scorpius was not set apart from the others, as the only child in their family who shared no blood with Harry. He was _precious_.

Harry not only loved him, but believed he was the reason they were a family at all.

And with that new knowledge warming his heart, the last of the old wounds - specifically, the belief that he was not so very important; not so very loveable - which had lingered despite the love of four parents and four siblings and three sets of grandparents, finally healed. He, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was no longer that sad, miserable little boy and he never had to fear the things that little boy had feared again. Scorpius hadn’t even realized he was still weighted down by those old worries and fears until they were no longer there and he felt suddenly light and free.

As he and Harry went to rejoin the rest of their family, Scorpius was finally secure in his own self-worth; in his own value. He was important, and he was loved, and he would _never_ doubt it again.


End file.
